Sunset Wish
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Just something I thought on the spot. Theres really no plot just fun
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunset wish

Author: Who else but muwah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own these characters, Kubo-sensei does. BUT if I DID own them then.....well......the world might end......

Characters/pairings:Ichigo/Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji/Byakuya ( later chaps.)

Chapter one

' Welcome Back '

Rukia and Chad sat quietly in the living room of their apartment. Ichigo had gotten a phone call and Orihime was making who-knows-what for lunch in the kitchen. Rukia was swept away in her romance novel 'Voice of Temptation' while chad just laid comfortably on the couch resting. It was peaceful and silent until everyone heard the phone slam violently back onto its cradle and a loud "Kyaaaaa!" from the kitchen.

" Ichigo?" Rukia paused from her book to see a brightly shining Ichigo Kurosaki in front of her. She quirked a brow.

" Um, any reason you screamed like a school girl about to go on her first date just now?"

Orihime skipped out of the kitchen with a chocolate covered spoon and wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the cook'.

" Ichigo, did something happen?"

Ichigo smiled in triumph, then raised his hands in the air with a big grin on his face.

" Guess who's coming back from America tonight!!!!"

Everyone paused for a moment, then big smiles appeared on their faces (aside from Chad, but he was happy too)

" Really!? That's great , Ichigo! I bet your really excited to see him again!" Orihime said cheerfully.

Rukia scoffed. " Well who wouldn't be excited to see their boyfriend after God-knows-when?"

" Ahem!!" Ichigo gave the shorter woman an angry look while holding out his left hand, making full sure that she took notice of the silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

" Riiiiight, sorry I meant Fiance." She replied knowingly with a smirk.

" Damn straight!" Ichigo said as a matter of factly.

" Well technically your not straight."

"........."

Orihime skipped back into the kitchen. " I'm gonna make something extra special!"

Chad raised his head. "So what time did he say he was coming?"

" He said he should be home around 6:00. And knowing Uryu, he's usually never wrong."

" Well all we can do is wait for now." Rukia said before returning to her book.

--------------

Ichigo paced around the room for what "seemed" like hours before plopping onto the cushion next to Rukia and  
gave a bored expression.

"Aghhh... Rukia, how long has it been now?" The orange-head asked eagerly.

Rukia simply sighed and glanced at her watch. " 5 minutes...."

Silence.

Ichigo peeked over her shoulder. Rukia looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

" What is it Ichigo?"

"Just curious. Whatch'ya reading?" He started to read the current page she was on.

Rukia smiled, but there was slight evil to it.

" Oh, just a little romance novel I found at the bookstore."

Ichigo seemed a bit intrigued...... That is, until she flipped the next page of course.

" Omg!" Ichigo quickly lept to the opposite side of the couch. Rukia started giggling.

" Ooooo, what a nice picture. I love Maki Murakami's work."

" What is WRONG with you?"

Rukia chuckled at that and gave a swift reply, all the while keeping a smirk on her face. " What's wrong with it? I don't see why you seem so defensive all of a sudden. I mean, aren't you a bit yaoi-ish yourself?"

Ichigo stood and raised his fists to his sides, face red from blushing and anger. " That has nothing to do with it! I had no clue you were interested in this kind of stuff!"

" Oh, just sit back down like the little lonely lover you are."

Before Ichigo could shoot a comback, Orihime was next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, Ichigo? Will you help me make dinner? I know that you know what Uryu likes most."

As if that whole 'yaoi' conversation never started, Ichigo quick made his way into the kitchen, leaving Orihime behind to follow.

Once silence returned, Rukia gave a sigh.

" Honestly, he acts like a child waiting to open a christmas present the day before." She gave a soft smile.

Chad couldn't help but smile as well. Sounds of Ichigo saying " He likes this!" and " He likes that!" along with other food ideas crept from the kitchen.

" Well..." Chad began to reply. " what better present can be given to him right now?"

Rukia's smile grew slightly. She flipped the next page of her novel, then laid it down on her lap.

" You have a point."

Everything was ready! Plates and eating supplies were set at the table, and it was 15 minutes to 6:00. Rukia, Orihime, and Chad sat eagerly in the living room watching television. Ichigo, on the otherhand, ran out from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. But then, to Ichigo's outstanding horror, without even a warning, the front door opened wide. Everyone, including Ichigo( who was now a lovely shade of red) averted their attention from the T.V to the man standing in the black short-cut collered shirt and jeans waving with a small smile.

" Hey, I'm back." He nervously scratched the back of his head with a small smile." Sorry I was there for so long. It seems that I......." Before he could continue speaking, his eyes quickly stared at the half-nekkid, mad-blushing-of-embarassment man across the room. Said half-nekkid man dashed into the room he and the other boy had shared, slamming the door behind him.

Rukia and Orihime laughed out loud. Orihime went and gave Uryu a big hug.

" Welcome home Uryu!" The cheerful girl said with a huge smile." We missed you so much!"

Rukia walked up to him, too. " But not nearly as much a that baffoon did." She raised her thumb and pointed behind her back towards the lovers' room. At this, Uryu chuckled, then walked up to the door and gave a light knocking.

" Hey Ichigo 3" He cooed." Missed you too ya know."

After scrambling into his clothes, Ichigo opened the door, quickly stepping out and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

" It's about time you got home, though a bit early I must say." He gave him a nice sweet kiss. Uryu nipped at Ichigo's hoop peircing on his left ear.

" Hey, watch it! I just got that...."

" Well it looks good on you...Matches the stud on your left."

Ichigo blushed and slightly looked away.

" Soooo....." The raven hair boy whispered. " how 'bout we celebrate tonight?"

Ichigo felt steam leave his ears after the heat up. He smiled non the less.

" Whatever you want...."

Uryu left Ichigo's embrace, to Ichigo's misfortune, and went to get his bags from his car.

Once finished unpacking, Orihime clapped her hands once together.

" Alright then! Time to eat!"

" ITADAKIMASU!"

As it would turn out, Orihime's cooking has become exceptional over the last 5 years. A smile was brought on her face every time a "mmmm" or "yum" was heard.

" So Uryu, what did they think of your designs?" Rukia asked.

Uryu slurped a noodle and got a dab of red sauce on his cheek ( Ichigo thought it was adorable) and whiped it off with a napkin. Then he used his index finger to push his glasses into their proper place.

" The company favored every last design I came up with." He replied giving his I'm-far-superior-than-you look.

" Really?" Ichigo cut in.

Uryu glanced at him. " You seem suprised, Kurosaki."

' Big fuckin whoops! Did that come out weird?!'

" N-no!" Ichigo stuttered waving his arms around." That isn't what I meant! Not at all!" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

" I actually think that's...."

" Super AMAZING Uryu! That's just wonderful!" The princess answered for him.

Ichigo hung his head in shame. " I...I think so too...."

Uryu's superior look vanished in an instant and was replaced with a soft smile.

" I know, Ichigo."

The strawberry quickly replied with a soft grin.

It was getting late, and apparently everyone had a long day. Uryu fell asleep laying on Ichigo on the couch.  
Ichigo gently shook him.

" Hey.." He whispered. Uryu's eyes opened half-way.

" Hn?....."

" Let's go to our room. I'm sure our bed is more comfortable than my thigh."

Uryu nodded and slowly got up rubbing his eyes.

Once in said room, Uryu immediatly fell on the bed, Ichigo followed. He removed the blue eyed man's glasses and took a spot next to him.

" Whatever happened to celebrating?" The orange head asked already knowing the reply.

"Ugh.... too tired..." He snuggled in the blankets and waved his hand ever so slightly.

" Tomorrow..."

Ichigo smiled. " Promise?"

Uryu already fell asleep before he could reply. Ichigo kept his smile and brushed Uryu's hair from his face, then faced the window and stared at the stars.

" Welcome back...." He whispered gracefully to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sunset wish

Author: Who else but muwah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own these characters, Kubo-sensei does. BUT if I DID own them then.....well......the world might end......  
Characters/pairings:Ichigo/Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji/Byakuya ( later chaps.)

Chapter 2

' Hold Still! Click'

" DAMN THAT RENJI!!" The strawberry roared staring angrily at the front door.

" What makes him think that he can just get a job here anyway? Shouldn't he be protecting Soul Society or something?!"

A minute later had passed until he heard knocking at the door. Rukia went to Soul Society for the day while Orihime and Chad went to where they had jobs. Orihime picked up her cook book before leaving and Chad carried his guitar out, then Ichigo was left alone with Uryu, who was in fact waiting to be picked up by someone. But why? After a knocking of multiple of times on the door, Ichigo just glared at who he knew was behind it, refusing to get up.

" Ichigo! Get the door, it's probably Renji!" He heard Uryu hiss from inside their room. Ichigo, despite the fact that he didn't want to, obeyed his lover's command. ( Yays! Ichigo is Uryu's man-bitch!)

" Oi! It's about time you opened up strawberry!" The tattooed red haired said while grinning. He was holding a camera in his hands and pretended to take a photo by making "click" sounds. Ichigo, on the otherhand, was not amused.

" Trust me, if it were my decision, we wouldn't be doing this photo shoot at all."

" Well he's not busy today, and I need some good picks to impress my boss. Why are you so against this anyway?"

Ichigo made no reply.

" Well I guess I understand, I mean there will be other girls and guys, who are possibly gay, there. But hey!" Renji playfully punched Ichigo." You'll be coming too right?"

" Of course I am! And what you said is the EXACT reason I'm going! If one person lays a finger on him I'll---!"

"Ichigo, Renji!" Ichigo was cut off. Uryu fast walked into the living room. Ichigo and Renji stared at him. He wore a snug-fit white shirt with baggy sleeves, skinny black jeans, and simple dress to top it off, he now wore contacts instead. Wink Wink " " Sparkle Sparkle '

" If we don't hurry, we'll be late" He scurried past the dumbfounded men towards the black car that sat outside on the pavement. Renji just nodded and followed. Ichigo now looked even angrier than ever.

" One person........" He mumbled to himself before reluctantly following.

-----------------------------

Okay! Skinny females, sexy men, all half (or more) nekkid..... Nothing to worry about! The substitute knew he'd lose his mind soon.

" WHAT THE HELL?!"

Before a reply could be given by the model or photographer, both had already left his side.

" Hey boss!" Renji waved his hand and ran to a man wearing a black collared shirt. Let's just say he looked important ^ ^

" Renji! Where have you been?"

" Gomen, but how can I take photos without a model?"

" I think I gave you more than enough time to......" He stopped in mid-sentence to notice the young man now next to Renji. His frown turned upside down in an instant as he observed him. Then he pulled up his hand and shook it.

" Wonderful job Renji! Welcome sir! Are you here to model for us?" The man asked eagerly.

" Yessir." Uryu replied. Renji pointed to Uryu and the man back and forth.

" Uryu, this is Kyosuke Shizuka, my boss and owner here. Boss, this is Uryu Ishida, I thought'd he'd be perfect."

" Well hello Shizuka-san." Uryu gave a slight bow.

" And he has manners!" Kyosuke chuckled. " Now come right this way please." He lead them to a photo-shoot area.

-----------------------------

"Gyaaaaah!!!" The frustrated Shinigami yelled all the while running down a different multiple of hallways. But it wasn't until he came at a four-way hallway that he became absolutely furious.

" WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE SO FRIGGIN HUGE??!!!"

---------------------------

" Hey, Renji?"

" Hm?"

" Where is Ichigo?"

" Who knows, but it's probably a good thing he's not here. He'd be freaking out right now. Okay, now go over there and pose for me." Renji pointed to the screen surrounded by lights.

" Alright." Uryu shrugged and did as he was told.

-------------------------

" That's great! Keep it going."

' That voice....' Ichigo knew that voice! He ran into the room and surely enough, there stood the long red haired man clicking away at his camera. Ichigo fell on all four and breathed heavily with a sigh of relief.

" It's......'bout.....time...I found...you...." He gasped between breaths. He paused when he heard someone whistle around the area where the screen was.

" Hey! Lookin pretty nice there."

Renji immediatly stopped clicking as Uryu did posing.

" This section is for private use only." Renji stated to the three males. The one in front licked their lips and spoke.

" Awww that's no fair. All we wanted was to have some fun." He evily smiled and leaned in towards Uryu.

" Listen! One more step at my model and I won't hestitate to report you!" Renji scolded.

Apparently the three men didn't care much, because they had crossed the section line. But then, right before Renji or Uryu could say anything else, Ichigo had his hands wrapped protectively around Uryu. He gave his most menacing glare at all three men.

" He's mine bitches so back the fuck off." And with that said, the men were already gone.

' Guess he came at a good time.' Renji thought.

" Ichigo." Ichigo felt a hand on his chest. Uryu smirked.

" I know you care, but remember that I'm also very capable of--"

" I- I know, Uryu. But...." He hesitated for a moment, then continued speaking. " I couldn't help it. I know your not weak, believe me, but to me it just seemed natural. Besides, who else could I take my anger out on?" At this, he leaned in for a kiss....and quite a passionate one as well.

" Alright kid get off the stage." Renji pointed Ichigo away while smiling. Ichigo smiled back and walked by his side.

" 'K! From where we left off!" Click Click Click

------------------------  
Two days later.

Knock Knock

" Ichigo! Get the door please!"

Ichigo once again obeyed his command.

" Oi! What's up? Are you alone? Cuz I got the pics you asked f--" Renji was quickly silenced with Ichigo's palm. He used his other hand to put a finger to his lip.

" Shush!" The berry hissed.

" Gomen, here." Renji whispered back while handing Ichigo a small envelope.

" Thanks Renji."

" No probs! The least I could do." He turned around smiling and waved goodbye before shutting the door to his vehicle and taking off.

Ichigo smiled pleasently to himself and snickered.

" What'chya got there?"

" Eeeek!" Ichigo jumped and turned around in a heartbeat, only to find Rukia standing there.

" You friggin midget! You scared the living CRAP out of me!"

Rukia just giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sunset wish

Author: Who else but muwah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own these characters, Kubo-sensei does. BUT if I DID own them then.....well......the world might end......  
Characters/pairings:Ichigo/Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji/Byakuya ( next chappy!)

Keeping the rating at T but the same won't be said for the next chap. : )

Chapter 3: ' How About.....'

" Wow Ichigo. 5 1/2 years and you two still haven't fu--"

" I KNOW! I get it Rukia!" Ichigo put his head in his hands. ' That's why I was looking so much foward to the other night! Dammit, engaged and still never got it on, what is WRONG with me?'

" Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. Hey! I have a great Idea. Let's all go to the movies! I heard there was a horror movie.....what was it called?" She rubbed her chin." Oh right! ' Broken Dolls'. So?"

" What made you come to the real world again?" His next sentence was cut off when Uryu walked sluggishly out of their room. Ichigo quick made his way to him.

" Morning!" He kissed his forhead.

"Nngh.....too tired..." He turned and slowly made his way to his desk. He pulled different layouts and designs for clothes and began working, but very slowly of course. This , of course, wasn't taken too much to Ichigo's liking. Ichigo put his hand on the tired man's shoulder.

" Listen Uryu, you work too much. I think today might be a good day to take a break." Ichigo snapped a finger." Hey! I have a great idea. Let's go to the movies!"

" HEY!" He heard Rukia shout from the kitchen.

" Mmmm..... I dunno....Need to finish.."

" Nope! Not today, once Orihime and Chad come back from shopping we're out of here!"

The dark haired midget came next to him.

" Ichigo, the movie doesn't start untill 12."

" Oh..... Aack!" He rubbed his side where she just punched him.

" And whose idea was it to go to the movies?"

" Sigh..... yours......"

" Well..." The Quincy began. " What is the genre of this movie?"

" Horror." She stated.

" Sure.... Afterall, we see scary things almost everyday....Let's just hope that it doesn't ruin it for us..." He layed his head in his arms and yawned. His eyes fluttered until they closed completely. Ichigo smiled and carried him bridle-style to their room. He layed him on their bed, kissed him, and covered him.

" Awwwww....." Rukia said dramatically.

" Oh, shuddup. It's only 8:00 he has enough time to rest."

" Hey everyone!" The joyful princess greeted as she and her mexican companian entered the room.

" Oh, hey Orihime. Got everything you need?" Ichigo asked.

" Yup! And guess who I found!" Ichigo and Rukia gave questionable looks. Chad was unphased. She pulled an object out of one of her shopping bags. The looks on the responding end went from questionable to shocked.

" Kon?!" Ichigo ripped him out of her hand and glared at him.

" Yes! It is I, Kon -sama! After a long abscence I expect my presence to be most valued!" The stuffed toy kicked Ichigo and flew towards Rukia.

" Nee -san! It's been far too long!" His greeting was shot down with her foot.

" Nice to see you too Kon." She said with a fake smile.

" Wonderful as ever..... Nee- san.." He twitched.

" And just where have you been this whole time?" Ichigo pointed a finger angrily at Kon.

" Heh..... It's a secret. Umph!" He slid down the wall Ichigo had just kicked him against.

" WHY YOU LITTLE.......!"

" ENOUGH!" Everyone nearly jumped out of there skin when they heard a door slam hard against the wall. The furious Quincy stomped right to the frightened shinigami that the noise source was from.

' Shit, shit, shit......'

Said shinigami stood frozen, as did the others.

" You and your damned temper......" Of course he'd expect this kind of thing. Stupid, aggressive, loud, bad tempered Ichigo of who'm he " just so happened to fall in love with" When was that again? He couldn't remember.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He snapped his head down with a bow. The others simply watched waiting. A single cold sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's neck. As much as Uryu might want to, he could never hit him for it. He sighed...his own temper quickly cooling down. He wrapped his arms around him.

" Just cool it, okay?"

' Thank God.' Ichigo thought.

----------------------------------------

-------Sayaka stared deep into the chocolate brown eyes of her lover, his own staring into her lovely midnight blue ones. She stroked his hand and stared at the beautiful monument wich seemed to descend from the heavenly blue sky.

" The Eiffel Tower....." She began to speak. Words both soft and moving.

" Sure is nice isn't it?" Soji asked.

" Yeah..... but." She paused and let her gaze fall back on the handsome man.

" Nothing can compare to you, Soji."

Soji blushed and smiled. How long has it been since that day they met? And to think they actually began as rivals. Paris, what a wonderful vacation spot. Soji's heart began to pound in his chest, his body growing warm.

' Okay, I can do this.....' He thought anxiously to himself.

" Um.... Sayaka?"

" Yes?"

" I... have something important to ask you." Soji quietly stood up, walked over, and kneeled on one leg in front of his beautiful princess. Sayaka raised her fingertips to her lips.

' Could he be?!......'

" I.... I've loved you for so long now. You've always been there for me. So, Sayaka Amane." He held out a black box and opened the top, revealing a gorgeous silver wedding band with the words 'I love you' engraved on it.

" Please, will you marry me?"

Sayaka's dark crystal blue eyes glossed.

" Yes..... Of course I will!" She flew into the arms of her wonderful lover.

The stars glimmered ever so brightly that night as they both-----

" Hey."

Ichigo stopped typing immediatly and spun on his chair. Only to find his beautiful boyfriend right behind him.

" Oh! Uryu, uhhh....What are you doing in here?" He covered the screen. Eyes wandering nervously.

" Heh, too late. Already saw it so you can stop blocking it."

Ichigo replied with a sigh of defeat, then spun back around to resume his novel.

" You know, Ichigo." Uryu said softly while wrapping his arms over the other's broad shoulders.

" I do believe that's considered copy-right infrigment." He smiled, and so did Ichigo.

" Oh really? And here I thought I had come up with the perfect setting on my own." He placed his hand on the smaller one's arm.

Uryu chuckled. " I'll never forget...." He held his left hand in front of them. Ichigo kissed the very same engraved band.

" Paris..... amazing wasn't it?" There was a short silence.

" Ichigo? Does Soji truely believe Sayaka has lovely midnight blue eyes?" Ichigo looked up at him, then gave a soft smile.

" From the very bottom of his heart." They instantly made lip contact.

" COME ON YOU GUYS!" The shortest one in the house yelled.

" Well?"

" Let's go then shall we?" Ichigo nodded and saved his document before shutting down his computer and following his lover.

" From the very bottom of my heart...." He whispered to himself.

------------------------------------

The movie apparently seemed scary enough. Rukia jumped from her seat quite a few times. Orihime held onto Chad, who obviously wasn't afraid, and of course Ichigo and Uryu.....

" Hey guys, wasn't that movie terrifying?" The princess exclaimed. The group five was currently walking back home. The couple stared blankly at her.

" The movie?" Ichigo suddenly caught on, it's too bad he didn't exactly ' watch' the movie.

" Oh, right! The movie!" His cheeks turned red.

" The movie was great! Especially the scene with that creepy guy behind that other guy holding that weapon at that one place!"

Okay it was true, he stole that from a preview he saw on the T.V earlier.

" I know!" Orihime smiled brightly in agreement.

' Baka..' Uryu and Rukia thought at once.

" Ah..." Orihime let the breeze cool here off.

" We should all go out more often! That was fun wasn't it?"

" Sure was!" Rukia replied. The boys nodded their heads.

" Hey, so I was thinking of a more ' interesting' place to visit. Maybe tonight!"

A cold chill ran up the couple's spines. Orihime, on the otherhand seemed intrigued.

" So... how 'bout that club downtown? Dancing, music, drinks, perfect for hard working people like us to just relax!"

" What the hell do you mean ' hard working'?!" Ichigo spoke.

" You've been here for how long now? You should be in Soul Society right now!"

" Please..." Rukia scoffed while crossing her arms.

" I help protect this town too you know. Besides.." She pointed the ' Objection!' finger at Ichigo. Anger clearly written upon her face.

" I had all the permission I need to be here! As well as Renji and Nii -sama as a matter of fact!"

Ichigo raised a fist. " Yeah, well don't think excuses will get you any-"

" I think we should go."

There was dead silence as Ichigo and Rukia averted their attention to the one who spoke.

' Seriously?!!' Ichigo mentally shreiked.

" Umm are you sure? I mean there are other places more uh....suitable." Ichigo asked hoping that his nervous smile would let his beloved know to agree with it.

" No, it'll do just fine."

The poor shinigami nearly fell through the crumbled earth beneath him at that moment. But, because Uryu was Uryu, he couldn't decline.

" Okay." He agreed hanging his head.

" This will be a-lot of fun!" Orihime gestured.

" Sure will...." Rukia smirked.

" Oh! And..." The raven haired girl continued. " Let's invite Renji and nii- sama too."

" Why?" Ichigo and Orihime questioned.

" I'm quite sure they could have fun with us....." The smirk never ceased to leave her lips. Ichigo shuddered and the all- to- innocent princess giggled.

Only when the princess giggles like that, does Ichigo begin to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sunset wish

Author: Who else but muwah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own these characters, Kubo-sensei does. BUT if I DID own them then.....well......the world might end......

Characters/pairings:Ichigo/Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji/Byakuya (Lemons)

Oh wow okay small lemons but next chappy will be better promise ^_^  
First time with lemons k?

Sunset Wish chap. 4

' Nice Earned Party'

" GOD-DAMMIT NAVI !" Ichigo shout from the top of his lungs. He agrily slammed his gamecube controller on the ground, then after a long glare at his television, he reluctantly picked it up and resumed his game.

" Ichigo." Uryu walked into the living room to find a very frustrated Ichigo Kurosaki cross-legged in front of the T.V.

" You are 21 years old with the mind of a five year old. You've been playing for three hours straight. Is this stupid game that important?"

Actually ,for Ichigo, it was quite important. After finding his neglected box of video-games, he discovered a Zelda game he remembered never being able to accomplish.

" Che! The only thing stupid in this friggin game is the DUMBASS fairy that follows me everywhere!!"

Uryu sighed, then sat next to his companion. " Well what's wrong with it?" He asked. He really didn't care, just curious is all.

" She's fucking useless!"

" Great answer." Uryu mumbled sarcastically.

" Hey, it's true! Whenever I desperately need help with something, she always says the same damn things! Do you know how long I've been stuck in this ridiculous water temple?"

"Sigh, three hours?"

" Exactly!! No wonder I shelved this game, it's too damn frustrating...."

A few minutes passed by before Orihime's excited voice was heard along with the footsteps of the others.

" Come on you two!" She smiled enthusiastically. Ichigo paused his game, saved, and left it on. Pushing off the ground to his feet, he pointed at the screen.

" Just you wait....." He and Uryu then followed the others.

" I'll drive." Chad stated.

* * *

" A gay bar!?" Ichigo exclaimed to Rukia.

" Even I have to say, it's a bit unexpected." Uryu added.

" Hm well let's not just stand here. C'mon!" Rukia waved for the rest to follow her into the club. The music seemed to pulse through the walls. Orihime skipped right behind her.

" I can't believe you guys!" Ichigo notioned.

The rest then made their way through the entrance.

* * *

A few drinks was all it took. The alcohol coursing through them raising their body heat and causing their mind to want and need. Uryu rolled his hips into Ichigo as Ichigo pressed his groin into his. The beats of the drums made their hearts vibrate and the tune tranced in their heads. Across the dance floor stood two giggling girls at the bar.

" Another on the rocks!" The shorter one shouted.

" Alright! The party's just gettin started!" The taller one slurred.

Of course, only the ones around them payed attention. Others decided to have fun in 'different' places. Byakuya could have thought of more appropriate ways to get it on but the bathroom? Well they were alone, and it wasn't like they had never done it before. When was the last time?..... Oh yeah, last week. Renji roughly pressed Byakuya against the stall, Firmly keeping their clothed hard-ons in contact. Renji smashed his lipes onto his lover's, penetrating with his tongue to waltz with the noble's.

" Renji..." Byakuya gasped.

" Heh..... The alcohol here isn't like Soul Society's. Here, it's strong, and doesn't dissipate quite easily."

Renji dipped his head in the crook of Byakuya's neck. He sucked and bit and left a marvolous hicky. The older man's eyes widened a little. ' When did he?...' How he managed to unbuckle his belt and get his black jeans past his waist without him knowing was beyond him. Which doesn't happen often. And wait, was Renji on top? When did this happen?! ' Has to be the alcohol..... has to be.....' His thoughts slipped right out from underneath him when he felt a calloused hand stroke his cock.

" Re-!!" The noble was cut off with Renji's tongue once again. Saliva dripped from the corner of their mouths and connected their bottom lips as they parted.

" 'Kay, this time will be a bit different." Renji spoke, hunger clearly shown in his already wild eyes. Byakuya, though he couldn't think straight, knew what would happen when he was hoisted off the ground by strong arms now holding his pale legs around the other's waist. Renji hastily covered his lover's moans and cries with a kiss. He could feel the beautiful brunette's maons of pleasure bounce off the roof of his mouth in sequence with each thrust. He loved it.

" Together now..." Renji gritted his teeth. They soon felt their sweet release just on time with eachother. Renji held Byakuya in his arms. Unfortunatly, not all moments can be perfect........

* * *

Three minutes. In fact, maybe less than three Ichigo left to grab another drink. Two handsome men already had their eyes set for his Quincy. The taller man had smooth platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The shorter had jet black hair and light green eyes. And although they did indeed look very different from each other, their devilish smiles were by far the same.

" Hello~~ 3" The blonde cooed.

" Nice to meet you 3" The other added.

" Wanna dance?" The taller man leaned in closer. Uryu raised his hand in protest.

" No thank you." He replied.

" Awww that's too bad." The jet black brunette placed a firm grip on the paler man's wrist.

" Yeah, we won't bite. Promise." Uryu just sighed in response.

" You two really don't understand do you?"

" Hmm?" Was both men's last words before getting the shit beat out of them by the overprotective strawberry that had snuck up from behind.......

* * *

" Woohoo!" The girls cheered while swinging their jackets in the air and soon releasing them into the crowd that had formed. The midget and princess had indeed gone a bit overboard. Both rolled their hips in sync next to each other on the long bar table. The men and woman that had formed the crowd eagerly encouraged them. The pair dropped their skirts slowly without pausing their little dance. It wasn't until their shirts were off when the security had finally saw what they were doing.......

* * *

Finally the end of the party had come. Chad leaned against the black vehicle as he looked at the ones who got thrown out and were now sitting on the curb. Renji and Byakuya- obviously got busted right after sex. Ichigo and Uryu- Ichigo beating those dudes to a pulp. Rukia and Orihime- Strip-dancing at the bar. What have we all learned today? Chad made a face palm.

' Idiots..... Drunken idiots. Thank God I am the designated driver......'

Of course, it wasn't untill they made it home where things got interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sunset wish

Author: Who else but muwah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own these characters, Kubo-sensei does. BUT if I DID own them then.....well......the world might end......

Characters/pairings:Ichigo/Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad

Omg! LAST chappy! Please enjoy! Oh and a warning for lemony goodness okay? Forgive all spelling errors, if any, plz!

'The After Party'

Everyone seemed like they were half dead on the ride home. Orihime laid her head on the window as Rukia laid her own on her shoulder. Renji and Byakuya had their own ride so the seats weren't crowded. Ichigo sighed as the cute Quincy next to him tugged at his sleeve.

" Ichi~~" He slurred. " C'mon, kiss me! Please~~" Ichigo gave a playful smile as he faced the driver.

" Sorry Chad, but you may wan't to ignore unfamiliar sounds tonight." He chuckled.

" That's fine. It's weird I don't remember him acting like this before."

The bespectacled man giggled. " It's okay though ri~~ght Ichi?" He continued hugging and tugging at the taller man's arm.

" As long as your okay with it being your first time drunk." Ichigo laughed. Uryu pouted in response.

" Hey! I am not that drunk!.....Only a little bit."

Ichigo stared at him with that you-know-I'm-right look for a few long moments. Uryu quickly looked away and crossed his arms.

" Okay, I'm drunk. Hell, I'm wasted! But at least I'm aware of that and I know what I'm doing." He promptly stated.

" Heh, your so cute when you get all pouty and flustured." Uryu's cheeks turned bright red.

" Who says I'm flustured?"

" Me."

" And what makes you think that?"

" I can't see it, but I know your blush~ing!" Ichigo kissed his forehead. Uryu struggled to swat him away, but failed utterly.

" Sh-shut up!......bastard"

Poor said designated driver sighed. "Some things never change." He said inwardly to himself.

----------------------------------------

" C'mon girls, time to wake up!" Ichigo shook the sleeping girls, thus awakening them from their slumber. Both girls hazily stepped out of the vehicle. They leaned on eachother's shoulders for support as they walked inside the house. Ichigo was currently leading an adorablt drunk Quincy to their room. The totaly wasted women fell automatically onto the long couch, seemingly in a confortable position on each side. Chad saw Orihime and Rukia shiver and put a blanket on the two( Such a great friend! ^ ^) It wasn't long before everyone had fallen asleep.........well most anyway......

--------------------------------------

Uryu gasped as Ichigo slid his hand under his shirt. Sure the alcohol made him feel warm, but his hand was freezing! Ichigo nipped at his ear, then made butterfly kisses down the side of his neck, all the while raising his shirt. Uryu held Ichigo on top of him and moaned when he felt his lover's hand playfully tease, or should he say torture, his now fully hardened nipple. Ichigo's lips met with Uryu's and demanded entrance with his tongue. Uryu didn't even try to fight for dominance in this fight. Ichigo's mouth had skillfully searched Uryu's quite thouroughly. Every moment that had passed as the strawberry caressed his front made the heat rise in him. Ichigo seemed to be quite satisfied as he smirked up at the adorably turned on Quincy.

" You're so cute." He chuckled. " But it wouldn't kill ya to let me hear that voice of yours more."

"....Shut....up...."

" Che...." He slid his hand under Uryu's jeans to grope that oh-so sensitive spot, but oh-so painfully hard. ' Well that did the trick.'  
Ichigo thought pleasently to himself. Hearing another wonderful moan from the smaller man was indeed a great achievement for him.  
(Achievement!) Ichigo expertly slid Uryu's jeans along with his boxers down his pale creamy legs. It was clearly written on the pale man's face that he was nervous, but so was the taller one. Uryu's head flew back into the pillow as the Shinigami's mouth slowly engulfed his hardened member. It wasn't until this point when Uryu believed his fiance was in fact a sex god. The warmth he felt swarm through his body was like an electric heat wave of pleasure. He was so turned on, and he hadn't even gotten to the fucking yet. Ichigo's oh-so professional tongue swirled around his cock, causing him to allow more pleasurable sounds escape his mouth

" I-Ichigo..... I...I'm-!"

" It's fine." Ichigo assured. " I want you to."

A few more sucks and he did. He came full force with a cry, gripping the bed sheets beneath him. Ichigo had just about swallowed every last bit, aside from the semen that dripped down from the corners of his mouth. He leaned back and gave a satisfied sigh. Then he wiped his mouth. Both shirts were off in no time, and the strawberry blonde pressed his chest against the smaller one's. He raised his fingers and coaxed them with his saliva, then, after spreading his lover's leges, reached down beneath that cute little ass of his. Slowly, while once again kissing quite passionately, Uryu felt one, no two slick fingers penetrate him. Ichigo's mouth vibrated with every sound that escaped his beautiful Quincy's. In, out, in, out. The pattern continued until he was full sure he had prepared him enough. Withdrawing his fingers, Ichigo sat up and reached for their endtable drawer. Soon after, Uryu heard the opening of a bottle.

" Always knew it'd be good to keep this...." Ichigo said to himself. After coaxing himself with a generous amount of the clear fluid, he leaned back over Uryu. He fluently lifted the flustred man's slim legs over his broad shoulders.

" I-Ichi-!!"

" It'll be just fine."

First the head, then the whole erection had entered. Ichigo started slowly, to make sure it didn't hurt. But, as he gradually began to thrust in faster, Uryu actually started to rock his hips back. Sweat dripped down the sides of Ichigo's face, feeling that soon his own release would come.

" Ah-ahhhhh!"

" Fuck! Uryu!"

As if the same time switch was placed somewhere inside them, they came at once. Ichigo felt the warm liquid dance over his stomach. Uryu cried at the feeling of Ichigo coming in his own heat. The larger man collapsed on top of the other. Both were panting and breathing heavily, faces completely flushed.

" That.....was good...."

"....agreed....."

-------------------------------------------

(The next day)

The blowing leaves danced across in the air around them. The bright orange sun left a pink-ish tint in the darkening blue sky. Orihime let her legs stretch in front of her. Rukia sat up with her knees up to her chin. Chad leaned back on his hands. And our wonderful couple laid next to eachother. All of them stared admiringly at the setting sun across the feild.

" Okay everyone!" The princess clapped her hands once. " Time to make a wish!"

" A wish?" Rukia questioned.

" You're not supposed to make a wish on a sunset.....are you?" Ichigo added.

" Well according to Orihime Inoue's book, you are! Come on now, close your eyes and wish!"

Everyone else thought it might be silly, but went along with it anyway.

' What do I wish for?' Ichigo thought. Then he smiled opened his eyes halfway,and laid his head on Uryu's shoulder.

' It may sound cheesy.......... but I already have what I want....'


End file.
